


Foul Play

by thesecretdoor



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, KAT-TUN (Band)
Genre: M/M, Roughness, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-14
Updated: 2012-06-14
Packaged: 2018-10-18 18:59:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10623108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesecretdoor/pseuds/thesecretdoor
Summary: In the empty billiards room of a bar playing billards. Ueda realises he is losing and seduces Junno into fucking him on/against the table before Junno can win the game.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [JE ANON SMUT MEME](http://smut-meme.livejournal.com/529.html)

"It was nice of your friend to let us use the back room...” Ueda mused as he followed Taguchi into the quieter, much less smoky room of the billiard hall.

“Helps having friends with connections, right?” Taguchi replied raising an eyebrow “He quite often lets me come in here just to practice, I don’t think it’s good for business if people are too busy watching the celebrity play, rather than playing billiards themselves. And Friday’s are the busiest.”

Ueda nodded in understanding “Either that or he just doesn’t want everyone to know he lets in amateurs like me...”

“By the time I’m done with you tonight, you’ll be a pro...” Taguchi insisted and Ueda would have laughed if he didn’t know that when Taguchi was talking about billiards, even innuendo was lost on him.

“Come on then...let’s get started” he answered instead. He couldn’t even remember how he’d gotten roped into this, he was pretty sure there was nothing in the world he wanted enough to promise to spend an evening playing billiards in return. It wasn’t just that he found the game utterly pointless and mind-numbing, but he couldn’t stand what it did to his boyfriend, billiards made him even more annoying than video games.

“Uepi, are you even listening to me?” Taguchi asked, fingers snapping away in front of his face “This is really important, I’m trying to show you how to set the balls up...”

“Hai, hai, I’m paying attention” Ueda sighed, turning to face the table where Taguchi had resumed setting up the balls. He figured the quicker he grasped the rules of the game, the quicker they could just play and then get the hell out of that place and do something fun instead.

Still, over an hour and a half later they still hadn’t even progressed to an actual game, and Ueda was running out of excuses to get a break from the boredom. There was only so many times he could pretend he had to pee without looking suspicious, and when Taguchi was concentrating as hard as he was, his drink went down rather slowly.

“Ok just practice that shot a few more times, and when you’ve got that we’ll try a proper game” Taguchi announced cheerily.

“Finally” Ueda muttered under his breath, he just wanted this over with.

“You’ve been paying attention right?” Taguchi asked, slight smirk on his face, and when Ueda nodded he continued “You can pick where we go next...just as soon as you beat me...”

Ueda’s jaw dropped “What?”

“If I win, I get to pick what we do...and I want to play billiards again...until I get bored of it” Ueda’s eyes rolled, he couldn’t exactly blame Taguchi for trying to get the most out of this, it was very rare that they went out to play billiards together, but still, if he was going to be stuck here until he won...or Taguchi got bored, he’d be here all night.

“Fine” he muttered and he snatched back the cue thinking he’d better start perfecting his shot.

Somewhere near the beginning of their third game, Ueda was about ready to lose all hope of ever seeing his home again when from the corner of his eye he caught Taguchi’s furtive glance towards his ass as he leant over the table. He knew already he’d lost this game too, Taguchi was already ahead of him and there was no way to catch up with his skills...unless of course he employed different skills.

He knew from experience that once Taguchi’s mind was focused on billiards it was extremely hard to break his concentration, but that secret glance gave him new hope that, with enough persistence, he may just manage to win something. He gave a subtle wiggle as he leaned over further, stretching to make his shot, and he turned his head back just  in time to see the nervous swipe of Taguchi’s tongue over his lip, it was working.

He decided he should start out subtle, if he was too obvious then Taguchi would figure him out too soon and then he’d insist on going back to billiards, so he drew it out, starting with long glances into Taguchi’s eyes over the table as Taguchi lined up his shot. Then on to subtle strokes on the cue with his clenched fist, he could see it was working in the way Taguchi had already started breathing heavier, licking his lips in that nervous way again, the way he was putting in more and more effort to concentrate on his game and the way that wasn’t working.

When Taguchi was taking an extra long time trying to work out a tricky shot, Ueda knew it was time to step it up a bit more, and he sauntered to the opposite side of the table stretching as he went to show off a pale patch flesh above his jeans that he knew Taguchi wouldn’t be able to ignore. And then he reached over, rolling one of the balls slowly under his palm in a show of massaging it.

“Uepi” Taguchi gulped “You’re not supposed to handle the...balls...”

Ueda flashed him a saucy grin “I thought you liked it when I did that...” and as he saw Taguchi swallow hard he picked the ball up, bringing closer to his mouth “Is there anything I shouldn’t...”

But he was cut off by Taguchi dragging the ball away from his mouth “Put that back...it’s my turn” he insisted sternly.

Unphased by his serious tone Ueda snatched back the hand holding the ball, and hopped up to sit on the edge of the table. “Make me” he smirked, glancing back at Taguchi over his shoulder.

He was surprised to say the least when he felt himself tugged backwards by the shoulder but he was distracted by the pain of the balls digging into his back as Taguchi leaned in closer, an almost angry expression on his face “You’re just doing this because you’re losing, you’re a spoiled brat”.

Not to be outdone Ueda just smiled back “Then come up here and discipline me.” He expected Taguchi to back down as he usually would, but instead Taguchi’s features settled into a resolved expression and he stalked over to the cue rack, picking up one of the smaller, lighter cues and began to unscrew the end as he walked back to the table.

He waved the thinner end in the air, casting the other part off to the side. “You asked for it, right? Then turn over.”

Ueda was only a little scared as he did as he was told, turning round onto his hands and knees. He closed his eyes and held his breath as he heard Taguchi climb up onto the table behind him, and he only flinched a little as Taguchi’s hands slid under him to unfasten and then pull down his jeans and boxers.

“Jun...” he started tentatively but was cut off by his own gasp as the hard wood of the cue came into contact with his bare cheeks. It wasn’t hard enough to hurt as such, but the slight sting stirred something deep inside him that he didn’t even know existed, he fell forward onto his elbows “Harder” he begged quietly, almost ashamed.

He’d always been the dominant one in the relationship, even if he bottomed as much as he topped, he was never submissive, and he’d never had any interest in actually relinquishing his control, even if he sometimes made it seem that way.

The next blow landed and he couldn’t help but moan as the sharp burn grew outwards, seeming to strike up fires in other parts of his body. By the time he received the sixth smack he was hard, his fingers grasping for purchase onto the felt of the table beneath him.

There was a sudden clatter off to the side, and as he turned his head he realised it was the cue clattering to the floor where Taguchi had thrown it. He’d only just registered that fact when he felt himself pushed over to the side, he scrambled to push the balls hastily away before rolling onto his back to stare up at the man above him.

If the colour of his skin was anything to go by, flushed red from face to chest, he’d guess Taguchi had enjoyed taking control just as much as Ueda had enjoyed having it taken from him. “You know you’re not supposed to enjoy punishment” Taguchi smirked as he swung his leg over Ueda’s body, shuffling up to straddle his chest. “I think you should thank me for allowing you to”

Ueda nodded immediately, eager to get them moving again, and he watched in anticipation as Taguchi moved his hands down to unfasten his own trousers before pulling out his erection. As he started to lean over, Ueda could tell what it was he wanted, and he opened his mouth to receive the hard flesh, sucking on it hard.

Taguchi groaned at his actions, leaning further over and knotting a hand into his hair for guidance “It’s in your best interests to make it as wet as you can” he groaned, making it sound almost like a threat, but Ueda complied, running his saliva coated tongue all over it, making it slick.

Soon enough Taguchi pulled away and shuffled back down, he lifted Ueda’s legs and folded them back against his chest as best he could with the jeans still caught around his thighs, and then without warning he pushed in hard all the way.

Ueda couldn’t stop the pained shout from escaping his throat, but Taguchi didn’t stop, he continued ramming into him as hard as he could, and with the angle of his legs it took no time at all before the pain turned to blistering pleasure.

He clenched his eyes closed tight, concentrating wholly on keeping his voice in check as red hot desire licked its way through his limbs, but he couldn’t help the way his body trembled, hips bucking in an attempt to feel it all stronger.

He felt hands, Taguchi’s fumbling blindly under the fabric pooling around his thighs and he tried to thrust into it, groaning when he felt it at last, the smooth skin of Taguchi’s hand wrapping firmly around him.

He held onto the feeling, the intense burning, breaking him apart from the inside through the first long, slow stroke, and then through the second, third, and then he was gone, body rigid with the waves pulsing through him, until the tension began to melt from his limbs.

Taguchi’s head fell down to rest against his own as their breathing both returned to normal and the last shudders ran through their spent bodies. As Taguchi’s head dipped lower, placing gentle kisses across his shoulder, he finally opened his eyes, taking in their surroundings again.

“So...” Ueda began when he found his breath again “Do you know any other places to play billiards?”

Taguchi chuckled “Are you that eager to play billiards with me again?”

“No” Ueda answered, raising a hand to point over Taguchi’s shoulder “But I don’t think your friend will let you play here anymore...once he sees the footage from that security camera”     


End file.
